Fibre-composite materials have been proven for the production of an aircraft owing to their high tensile strength and low intrinsic weight. In addition to flat elements such as those in the outer envelope, elongated elements, for example so-called stringers, are formed from fibre-composite materials. Stringers with a constant profile cross section can be produced by means of a continuous-flow method.
Stringers with different cross sections are required in an aircraft. This requires the provision of different tools in order to facilitate the wide range of differently shaped stringers. Furthermore, stringers are required whose profile varies along the length of the stringer. Until now, stringers with a constant profile cross section have been adapted by manual work by application of additional individual layers composed of composite material, manually. The quality of stringers produced in this way is only of an average level, and the method is complex.